Temporal Twist
by Knight'sShade
Summary: Story, at first, takes place 10 years in the future after the 4th war, then goes back to when naruto is a bout 4 years old. Will focus at first on OC then include naruto. Updates will be slow 'cause chapters are long.
1. Chapter 1

Temporal Twist

Summary: It has been 10 years since the 4th war and with the peace has come a stranger from another land. All was fine until the stranger and a small party were sent to find the sword TimeBlast. When all but a few of the party dies, Death comes to the stranger with an offer that he can't refuse. The knowledge of how to use the sword, to go back in time to prevent this from ever happening and save the love ones that he lost. The price, to save Naruto from a fate worse than death. Naruto has obtained his dream, but at some point, he was taken over by Orochimaru. Now the stranger must relive some of the most hardest times in his life and save those most precious to him.

[(OC, Hana I., Tenten, Anko M., Yugao U.) (Naruto, Hinata H., Temari, Ino Y, FemHaku) M for extreme violence, death, adult theme, and sexual situations. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other characters in his story.****  
**

**Chapter 1: Death and Time**

They were all dead. Just dead. How, he thought, how could this have happened. He looked around at the impromptu battlefield if front of the ancient temple ruins. There were so many dead or dieing and the only other one, besides himself, that was not seriously hurt was his other wife Tenten. Then he looked down at the woman he held in his arms. She had died protecting him, her mate, while he had tried, and failed, to save the Hokage's wife Hinata.

All this death for some relic of the past. The sword, said relic, sat next to him on the ground. He wasn't worried that someone would try to take it. For there was no one left alive near him. He closed his eyes as he stroked the hair of mate like he did when she was alive. She loved it when he did this.

"Why so sad?" A familiar voice said to him.

He opened his eyes and looked up. There it was. Death. To mock him it had taken " her" form.

"Leave me alone. " he said, "You broke your promise to protect all of us and now nearly everyone that I cared about is dead. The women I loved, my friends, my kids. All dead and with you. I don't know how Tenten is going to be like after this. You asked me why I'm sad, while u have the audacity to take her form!" The last part he shouted at it.

"There are two reasons that I ask this." Death said as it melt down and turned over a fallen Adu's mask that had fallen off of one of the attackers. On the other side, the part that would rest againce the for head, was the kanji for the hidden left.

'The Hokage sent them after us!,' he thought as the rage boiled up inside him.

"Yes and yet, no." Death said. "For you see was the Hokage, but Naruto wasn't the one who sent them."

"But Naruto is the Hokage." He said."Or at least he was before I left."

"No Orochimaru is the Hokage and has been for quite some time." Death replied. "He is in the body of Naruto. He believes that with that sword and Naruto's power he can go back in time and change history for his better."

"And the second?" The man asked.

"The second reason is that you have the way to save them sitting right there next to you." Death said as if it didn't matter.

The man's went wide in realization. He could save them! All of them! And if he went back far enough, he could save Naruto as well. As he reaches for the blade, Death stops him.

"But," Death said, "there is, as you would say, a catch. There is no living person that knows how to use that part of the blade. I can teach you, for a price."

"What sort of price?" He asked

"You know of the law of 3 your family is cursed with?" Death asked.

He nodded. His branch of the clan was famous of it. Whenever something big happened around them, it always happened at least 3 times. Hence why he had more than one wife.

"Since you always have to have 3 of anything big and important or you'll be in the most excruciating pain that you can imagine if you don't. Then you will have three tasks to complete in the past." Death told him, "First you must kill Orochimaru and I don't want him one piece at a time. I want him all at once. The second is I want you to protect and teach Naruto. Finally the last one is that you must be the jinchuriki of the ten blade beast."

"What about the pups and the the blades that I acquired?" The man asked.

Death thought about it for a moment and considered it.

"I will let you have them and everything that you have on you, minus the clothes you are warring, but you must take another price for them."

"What is it?" The man asked.

"You must take another wife and before you ask. No I will not tell you who it is. You will have to find out for yourself." Death said, "All I will tell you about her is that, she will be close to someone you care about."

The next few minutes, Death taught the man how to control the sword. When they were done, death turned to go, but the man's voice stopped it.

"Tell Hana that i love her and I'll make sure that she won't die here." The man said.

Death turned and the man look at the face that was in the semblance of the woman that he had love and died so recently. Death nodded and for a brief second, before it faded away, there was life in those blank eyes and Hana Inuzuka Valkire stood there. Then she was gone and so was death.

Wasting no time the man unscrewed the pommel of the sword and pulled freed the the time pieces. Each piece was sundial like, but unlike a normal sundial, each piece pointed to a different number instead of pointing to 12. As the man changed the numbers to a different set, his only surviving wife, Tenten, walked up to him. Theirs was an arranged marriage so that her father could get a hold of the living steel weapon process that the man's clan was famous for.

Tenten was his youngest wife at 19, while he and Hana were both 26. But in the end he still loved her and knew that he was her second love in her life. Her first died during the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

when she got to him, he had just finished resealing the sword together. she looked at him as he flipped the sowrd around.

"James what are you doing? She asked the man.

"I'm going to change what happened her and I'm going to make you even more happy than I have ever have, by keeping the one person you lost from dieing." The man, now known as James, said.

Then James stabbed himself I the side with the sword. Seeing this Tenten runs towards James, but before she can reach him, he twists the blade causing everything to stop for a second and then slowly go in reverse.

James was force to watch as time flowed backwards and see his love ones undie before his eyes. Each second got faster and faster, until they blurred together.

The sword hilt glowed letting him know that it was almost time to exit out of the time stream. James pulled the sword out of his side, which there was no wound from, and sealed it in his weapon seal, that Death put on him, with all of his other weapons. The were on his wrist, just below his palms. He knew that when this was all over, he'd make sure that the girls he loved would have a good life.

Unbeknownst to him, in his haste, where he had stabbed himself at was a charm that his wives made for him. The charm was a 2 inch long braid, that was the braided strains of his wives hair braided together. As he exited the time stream, so did the memories of his wives. They flowed into the respected bodies that they belong to. The 3 girls woke up from what the thought was a vary graphic dream. Unknown to them, the memories became another personality, of who they were to become, that lock themselves in the back of their minds to help them when ever they were needed.

A/N: Here lies...sorry wrong story... Here IS the end of chapter one. Please note that this is my first fanfic so be nice I'm trying to find my style. Also if any one reads this and has some problem ether, politely, tell me what I did wrong, so that I can fix it, or offer yourself as a beta so that you could help make it better. Speaking of betas, I am looking for one or more that could help me with some humor and lemons. MUST HAVE LEMONS TO MAKE LEMONADE! Sorry don't know where that came from. See you next time. Out. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. As for Death...if anyone knows who owns death let me know so I can so him so that I can become immortal! Maw-ah ha ha ah! **

**(Warning this chapter has a rape/necrophilia scene. You have been warned!)**

Chapter 2: Freedom is Forged

James came out of the time stream and the first thing he felt was pain. More specifically, pain in his back.

He looked around with his eyes for a brief minute. The place looked familiar, but it wasn't until he saw the dead bodies in the corner that he knew where he was at. This was confirmed when the wipe sliced into his back.

'That's right, I'm 6 years old and this is the night that I awoken my power, forged Freedom, and killed the my "master" with it.' James thought.

Just then his chain of thought was interrupted by a wipe cutting into his back again. During this whole time, James heard grunting and and muffled screams that turned into a gargling squishing sound. There was a sharp pain on his left forearm. James looked and saw the name of the girl he had first ever really loved appeared on his arm crossed out.

He knew what that meant and it was confirmed when the man whipping him stopped to say, "I guess that that bitch of a daughter of mine just died. If she could sleep with you, a lowly slave, then I would have thought that she would've been more than enough of a woman for my best foreman. But it looks likes she wasn't and died do to that. Ha ha ha."

Rage built up in James as he listened to those words. Then all of a sudden, power coursed through his young body. Electricity ran along the chains that held him. 2 chains ran from the ceiling down to his manacles and collar and then to the floor, holding him down. When they bust free from their holdings, his "master" raised the whip back and then time seemed to stop.

James clapped his hands together and a European style great-sword was made. The blade looked like someone had take a roman gladiolus, but 4 foot long and out of a flattened chain. The cross handle looked like someone bunched up some chain and twisted it to look like a double ended spear. The handle was a thick, 2 handed style grip. Where the 3 sections met there was a smooth flattened section that looked like someone cut the corners off of an inverted triangle. The whole thing was 5 feet in length, taller then James was now, but was lighter then any weapon James had ever wielded.

James stood up and turned around. Time seemed to speed back up, as James saw the whip coming towards him. He reached out and grabbed the whip. It bit into his hand and his forearm as the whip wrapped around his arm.

Bringing his sword up, he slashed the man up from his right hip to his left shoulder. Then on a back swing, took the man's head from his shoulders. Letting go of the whip as the body fell down, James took a step back and unwound the whip from his arm.

He turned and went over to his father's corpse, knelt down in front of him, closed his eyes, and said, "You were right dad, it took me 2 life times to learn, but you were right. Just because some people try to hold some power over you, doesn't make us any less equal."

(Warning rape/necrophilia scene! If you don't want to read it then just skip the the 'end' mark.)

James turned towards the door that led out of the room he was in and blasted it open. What he saw on the other side made him sick and enraged him even more. There in the middle of the room on top of a table was his foreman thrusting into the dead corpse of the 10 year old girl that James loved. Her throat had been cut, and still bled a little, while her eyes were glazed over in death.

Uncaring that he was covered in blood or that the little girl he was fucking was dead, the foreman said, "Damn this bitch is dead and still she's so tight. I'll fuck this cum dumpster a few more times then throw it out for the wolves to have."

The man hadn't even noticed that the door to the other room was blasted away or that there was an extremely pist-off boy standing there with a sword in his hands. Remembering his jutsus, James quickly use a minor wind jutsu to separate the two as he rushed forward and with a quick slash, made the man less of a man.

('end')

After a quick beheadtion (A/N Not sure if that's a real word, but as the author David Eddings says, "if you understand the meaning behind it then, it is a word."), the man's lifeless body fell to the ground. James looked around and found a blanket to cover his first love.

Looking at the sword he forged, James tried to figure out where his blades and other equipment went.

"If you look at your wrist, then you will know where they went." A voice, that James knew was Death, came from behind him.

Turning around James saw death in the from of the girl he just covered, only she wore clothes and the throat wasn't cut. Looking at his wrist, James saw what looked like small complex storage seals on each of his wrist.

"Think and they will come." Death said.

After trying to summon Freedom and failing, he quickly checked his other equipment, finding them still there.

Seeing his unspoken question, Death said, "I could not give you Freedom, because you had to forge it to free yourself."

Nodding his understanding, James walked over to the body of his first love and, getting a little of her blood, wrote the word FREEDOM on the cross handle of the great blade using blood and his electricity. Diamonds formed in the grooves the the blood and energy left behind, just like last time. But when he touched the blood, prickling feeling formed in the back of his head. Pushing it aside, James walked outside carrying the dead girls body, ready to face the world.

A/N: done, after this chapter there is a time skip and we see our first Naruto character. Also I have 2 new stories in the works. The first one is an adopted story from nobleboivin called **The Feral Bird**,this one will be up soon. The second one is attached to a poll on my account, so check it out. See you next time. OUT!


End file.
